


When the Nines is Away, Gavin Still Needs To Play

by Ill_Ratte



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Stuffed Animal Humping, Trans Gavin Reed, Weird Sex, dirty talking, humping, stuffed animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ill_Ratte/pseuds/Ill_Ratte
Summary: With Nines gone on an important mission, Gavin has to find a new way to get off.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	When the Nines is Away, Gavin Still Needs To Play

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave a comment!

It was the fifth night that Nines was gone. Gavin was ready to fucking lose it. 

It was bad enough being without his boyfriend normally; Nines helped him to remember to feed the cats and their snake, and he did most of the cleaning, plus he was always the one to check if it was a monster or an axe murderer when Gavin heard a noise late at night. But now, right after his doctor has upped his testosterone dosage, it was hell. 

On the first night, it felt like his t-dick was on fire. A slow, itching fire that he couldn’t even smother with thoughts of baseball stats and his credit score. He had tried using his clit sucker, but the feeling only left him empty and wanting. 

It seemed the only thing that would satisfy him was Nines, holding him in his arms. While he fingerblasted Gavin. 

By the third night, Gavin was too tired to masturbate. He was pretty sure he had gotten carpal tunnel from touching himself, a feat only previously acheieved from too much paperwork at his desk job. Gavin had to leave work early because he was too distracted. 

By the fourth night, Gavin had given up on sleep. 

And now, as he lay, unlinking in his bed, an idea hatched in Gavin’s brain. A lifetime ago, in the pre-horny era (over the past summer), Nines, in a fear of android precision and delicious not-quite-law breaking, had won him a giant stuffed animal at the local fair. It was a penguin, it was five feet tall, and it usually “slept” between him and Nines on their bed. Gavin had dubbed it “Mr Feathers” upon its arrival into their family. 

It smelled just like Nines. It was big and fluffy (maybe not “just” like Nines), and closeish to Gavin’s height. And while it was too big to fit in his washing machine, he could always wipe it down with a damp towel afterwards. 

It took two minutes for him to get it in position, laid out on his bed. Gavin almost snickered at the sight; only rose petals would have made it that perverted mix of better and worse. 

His phone, which he had left all the way on his nightstand, buzzed, but Gavin ignored it. The only person he cared about was Nines, and he wouldn’t be back for at least two more days. 

Gavin plopped himself right on Mr Feathers’ stomach, leaning down so he could press his face into its fur. The relief was immediate. 

It certainly didn’t feel like Nines, but oh fuck did it smell like him. Coupled with the pressure of Gavin pressing his cunt down hard on the bumpy seam, Gavin could barely stay still. The thought that Nines had been cuddling Mr Feathers while in stasis made Gavin grin like an idiot, especially since his terminator had so grudgingly admitted Mr Feathers onto the bed. 

With his face nuzzling Mr Feather’s neck, Gavin picked up his pace. He pressed his groin against him, rutting his t-dick and folds right along the seam. He felt his juices smear with a satisfying “sploosh”. 

He thought he heard a noise, like a creak, but Gavin didn’t care. For once, the ghosts in his house could wait their damn turn. 

One hand gripped Mr Feathers hard, while the other gripes at his chest until he found one of his nipples. He twisted and pulled at it in time with his thrusts, feeling fire build. 

It wasn’t a sensation he ever would have expected, or a feeling he ever could have imagined coursing through him, but in that moment, it was the best fucking thing that had ever happened to Gavin. Even if shame made Gavin’s face redden at the thought of someone possibly seeing him like this, humping a child’s toy of all things. 

“Oh fuck. Oh FUCK. M- Mr FeaTHERS.” Shit. He was way too into it. He could have stayed forever, panting and twitching on Mr Feathers. 

“I always knew you liked that bird more than me.” Said a voice from behind Gavin. 

Gavin yelped, letting out a noise that was a cross between an ostrich and a car crash, his head jerking back fast enough to break it. Or at least sprain it. 

Nines stood in the doorway, watching him with hooded eyes, framed by the light from the hallway. 

Gavin was halfway through a mumbled apology when he realized the android had his dick in his hands. 

“It was quite the show, I’ll give you that, Gavin. Though I’m disappointed it only took you five days to stop being faithful to me.” 

“Baaabe… I didn’t mean to say it’s name.” 

Nines dick twitched. “It’s a good thing they don’t make robotic stuffed animals. For me, I mean. I don’t think I could stand a chance.” 

Gavin pouted. “Come on. Surely there’s a way I could make it up to you?” 

Nines narrowed his eyes in consideration. “Clips of memory only go so far, yes. And I haven’t touched you in five days. Shall we rectify that?” 

Nines hands were on him before Gavin could digest the fact that Nines had recorded him. It was really sexy, and the thought only added to the moment as Nines hands grabbed Gavin by the waist. 

One reached up to cup his tits, massaging them in the special way that only Nines knew how to do, warming them and turning the buds of his nipples to stiff peaks. The other simply rubbed him, fingers playing with the hair on his tummy. 

Gavin closed his eyes as Nines lips nipped agaisnt his neck, tongue tracing designs. He could only imagine what his dick would feel like. 

Instead, Nines reseated him on Mr Feathers. 

“Huh?” Gavin’s jaw went slack. 

“I want to try something.” Nines grabbed his ass, rubbing his cheeks and spreading them before pressing his thumb against Gavin’s asshole. Gavin shivered, jolting forwards on Mr Feathers. Nines hands moved back up to his waist, and they pushed him forwards further. Gavin gasped as his cunt pressed against the fabric. 

He had thought it was good before, but this was next level. The way Nines hands, so strong and sure, moved him, the way he knew to press Gavin into Mr Feathers so right. 

“Can you say his name again? For me?” Something hard poked into Gavin’s ass. 

“M-Mr Feathers?” 

“Fuck, that’s it.” Nines growled. Wetness seeped from the hard object. 

“Mr Feathers!!” 

“He’s fucking you so good, isn’t he, Gav?” 

“Uh-uh Huh!”

“God, you love it so much, don’t you baby? He’s making you so fucking dirty.”

Gavin nearly came. “Yeah! I’m being so dirty right now!” 

Nines bit hard into Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin came with a drawn out moan. His hips spasmed for what felt like eons. 

“Let’s never talk about his again, right?” Gavin said quietly. 

Nines nodded. He only looked a little mournful. “And we need to dry clean this.”

“Or burn it.” 

That night, Gavin finally slept in Nine's arms. Mr Feathers slept at the foot of the bed.


End file.
